


say hello, wave goodbye

by cheinsaw



Series: fate week pieces [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, lostbelt prologue spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Katsushika Oui, and a year spent with a fox.fate week day five - "first meetings/goodbyes"
Relationships: Katsushika Hokusai | Foreigner/Suzuka Gozen | Saber
Series: fate week pieces [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106921
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fate Week 2021 Fic Collection





	say hello, wave goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> this is my final piece for fate week! hope you enjoy. thank you very much to the 2 mods for creating an event like this, it's been really fun!

She's a pretty girl. Nice enough, even if she talks strangely and has her skirt hiked up to high heaven. A fox, a kitsune spirit. Suzuka Gozen in the flesh. Well, ain't that something?

Oui would like to paint her, is her first thought. She has a charismatic smile, and a near-perfect body. Oui spends quite a lot of time painting women, and here's one she'd love to capture with her brush. She's inclined to think her father would agree; Suzuka is particularly beautiful, and easy to talk to. And it's Suzuka who snaps her out of it when things get rough—Suzuka who won't let her sink into the evil god's abyss.

"I hate sad goodbyes," Oui says, laughing. It's true. This fleeting dream, meeting Suzuka Gozen and her Master, has been a good one for the New Year.

"I'm happy we met," Suzuka tells her. "I had fun." She snaps a photo of the two of them together—Oui won't know what this means until later, but it's her own face immortalized next to Suzuka's wide grin. And Oui sends her and the Master back to that Chaldea place with a smile.

Chaldea's nice, too. Oui settles right in when she and her father arrive, now bound together as a Servant. She finds that she innately understands some of it, concepts that never existed in her Edo seeming strangely familiar. Electricity. Servants. A 'selfie'. The Master who saved humanity, treating her kindly. And Suzuka Gozen.

Her eyes light up when she sees Oui again, her fox tail swishing back and forth. "Hey, Oui! Long time no see, huh? You remember me?"

"Course I do," Oui says. "You took that picture of us."

"Hell yeah! Still got it! Look, I set it as my phone BG." Suzuka pulls Oui close to show her the bright screen, and something in Oui's heart feels so incredibly soft.

It's a long year at Chaldea. Not unpleasant at all; Oui has a wonderful time, all things considered. Suzuka is her companion the entire time, the two of them becoming quickly inseparable. Oui paints her, time and time again. Before long, she works up the courage to touch Suzuka with her hands and not just her brushstrokes, and then to kiss her on the lips.

"It's alright, right?" Oui asks, worried. "I mean, you're into girls too?"

"Um, duh?" Suzuka says, laughing and showing off her pointed fox teeth. "Oui, I've been hitting on you for like two weeks."

"Well, alright!" Oui says, and lets Suzuka kiss her again.

Their time together is fleeting, just like that first dream where they'd met. Da Vinci calls them into her workshop to record their Spirit Origins, telling them both that they'll likely be forcibly unsummoned sooner rather than later. "We really can't be too careful," she says. "I'm recording everyone's Saint Graphs so you won't forget about your time here, just so when it's safe Ritsuka can resummon you."

"Oh," Oui says. "Well, alright." At least she'll be prepared when it happens.

"So I guess this is goodbye for now, huh?" Suzuka says, two days later, as they're curled up on Oui's futon together, holding hands and both quickly fading.

"Mm. It's been really nice bein' your girlfriend, Suzuka," Oui says, running her thumb along Suzuka's hand.

"Same to you," Suzuka says. "Shit, I'm _not_ gonna cry. Thanks for a tight last year, Oui!"

"Same to you," Oui echoes, and presses one last lingering kiss to Suzuka's lips.

The room is empty. Chaldea's Servants disappear, one by one. When Oui shuts her eyes, it's with the warmth of knowing she'll be back in Suzuka's arms soon. And that, in itself, is more than enough for a New Year's dream.


End file.
